Calm Before The Storm
by Darian Uchiha
Summary: Bree is an ordinary girl, Until she meets Sasuke Uchiha. But this Naruto-lover isn't going to give up. She beleives that something will happen between her and Sasuke, even if it means going to Orochimaru to make it happen! R&R between part 2 and 1
1. C1: New Kids, dancing and kisses

**Bree POV.**

I sat in class. My pencil tapped lightly on my binder. Mrs. Patterson walked in and smiled. Something was going to happen today. Riley Potter, Cassidy Delany and some of the other students in my class ran in, just in time might I add. The bell rang only seconds after. I heaved a heavy sigh as Riley sat down next to me.

"I hear we have a new student," he told me. I perked up.

"Really?" I asked, my voice tingling with excitement.

"Yeah; Bree, you seem really excited," he said, his voice full of wonder.

"Well that has something to do with the fact that the last new student was Cody Spencer," he nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, he is such a douche," he said. I nodded quickly before facing the front. From the corner of my eye I could see someone whispering.

"There is a new guy coming!" whispered Tori-Ann. I smiled at her comment. Sometimes this advanced hearing thing comes in handy. Ms. Chilsom, the Chisel, walked in and smiled that utterly fake smile.

"You have a new student," she said, gesturing for someone to walk in. He walked in. His onyx eyes glittered in the light, his black hair defying gravity. I took in a deep breath and looked at Riley. We both watched Naruto, well me still continuing while he stopped.

"Coincidence," he whispered. I looked back at the new kid to see him looking at me.

"Introduce yourself," said the Vice Principal with a slight gesture.

"Hn. My name is Sasuke Uchiha," he said, Riley and I glanced at each other.

"That can't be a coincidence," I whispered.

"It has to be. Idiot, do you really think THEY exist?" I nodded. He rolled his eyes at my nod.

We got our seats arranged in every class.

Math I sat by Tyler, Sloan, Sasuke, and Emily.

Science is the same, because I have the same teacher for both subjects.

English I sat by Sasuke, Lina, Lisa and Jessica.

Social Studies I sat by Sasuke and Connor.

PDR we chose our own seats. And my friend Aerlyn let Sasuke have her seat. Damn.

PDR Enrichment I sat by Aerlyn, Tori-Ann, Chelsea and, you guessed it, Sasuke.

French I sat by Sasuke, Tyler, Brett and Jessica.

Comm Tech we don't have seats, but we were lumped at two computers sitting next to each other. Damn it. Why did Bryson need my help again? And Jillian wanted Sasukes. SHIT!

In Gym the next day we were lumped together as partners. That day at lunch I walked up to my friend Kelly Acker.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha," I said. "IT happened." I told her. She grinned.

"I'm going to Konoha!" she whispered in a sing-song voice. I laughed.

"Perhaps," I whispered, turning around.

"Bree!" screamed my friend Amber.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha is SO HOT! I may break up with David for him!" she screeched.

"Have fun with that," I whispered. Ew, dance soon.

**Skip to the dance!**

**Sasuke Pov.**

I would ask why I had to go to this tedious thing, but I was ordered. The girls wouldn't stop swooning over me. One girl walked up to me, her blonde hair in a high pony tail, she reminded me of Ino.

"Umm, Sasuke?" she asked. "Would you like to dance?" I shook my head.

"I already have someone in mind," I said. I started toward Bree.

**Bree Pov.**

I was talking with Tori, Kelly, and Amber.

"I hate how I am always lumped together with him," I said.

"How can you hate that?" asked Amber.

"Easy, he doesn't talk and because of that, he is as annoying as hell," I said. Tori cleared her throat.

"Gomen Hana-Chan," I said. I gave her a quick hug.

"Don't forget the dare that Kali gave you," said Kelly with a smile.

"Why couldn't you forget like most people?" I asked. I was tapped on the shoulder and turned around. I stared into onyx eyes.

"Hey Bree," said Sasuke's monotones voice.

"Sasuke," I said. God, and to think I liked the character Sasuke Uchiha. This guy can be a douche.

"Would you like to dance?" I heard someone scream in delight, thank god it wasn't me.

"Sure," I said, shifting my weight from my right foot, to my left. My brown hair spun around as I did.

"See you next slow song," he said. I gulped.

"What about the dare?" asked Tori.

"Frig it, it can wait," I said.

**Skip to slow song!!!!**

**Sasuke Pov.**

Bree was in my arms, and we swayed to the music, turning every so often.

"How do you like the school?" she asked, obviously trying to make small talk.

"It's okay," I said. She looked up at me, a little blush covering her face.

"You don't wear make-up like most of the girls," I said.

"Nope," she said. "That crap is a waste of money." I wrapped my arms tighter. I felt her heart race.

"Why did you ask me to dance?" she asked.

"Cause I like you. And I have the feeling you hate me. I think we should get to know each other," I said. It wasn't even to the middle of the song. She rested her head on my chest. I noticed someone glaring slightly. It was her friend Kelly Acker. That girl could glare you to death. I think she has scitz. Bree heaved a sigh.

_And I can so I will and you'll see your hero come running  
Over and over tonight_

_And I do wanna love you  
If you see me running back  
And I do wanna try  
Because if falling for you girl is crazy  
Then I'm going out of my mind  
So hold back your tears this time_

_And what if I never said to you I was dynamite  
And what if I never told you I'm afraid to cry  
What if I never let you down  
And said I'm sorry for the nights I can't remember  
What if I never said to you I would try_

Yeah Yeah Yeah

The chorus played to more times after that. When they sang that last line, She looked at me, ready to separate. I grabbed her chin lightly and pulled her in for a kiss. I pulled away quickly as the song ended. She was as red as an apple.

**Bree Pov.**

His lips pressed against mine. I felt my heart skip a beat. We stayed that way until the song ended. I kind of expected for my first kiss to be more romantic. But this, this was perfect. He separated and walked away. I ran over to Tori-Ann, Chelsea and Aerlyn. Ashley and Kaitlyn an over in prosuit.

"Oh My god!" I screeched.

"Wow Bree," said Tori. "Busted ear drum." We all laughed at the joke.

"I danced with Sasuke!" I screamed. They all started to scream a little.

"Uchiha? Sasuke Uchiha?" asked Chelsea. I nodded.

"What happened?" asked Aerlyn.

"He asked me to dance while I was with Amber, Kelly and Tori Smith. Then just before the dance was finished, he," I paused and they all leaned in closer. "He kissed me!" They gasped.


	2. C2: loving her, School and Orochimaru

**Bree Pov.**

I walked up to Him the next day. Sasuke was talking to Riley, Brad and Alex.

"So what did you do after that?" asked Riley.

"I ran in front of my friend and stopped him from getting hit by those weapons," he said.

"Well you sure feel comfortable talking to them," I said with a smile. He looked over.

"Hey Bree," he said with a smile. I don't think I've seen him smile yet.

**Sasuke Pov.  
**I smiled at Bree, god this was torcher. I can't believe I have to pretend to like her. Orochimaru was going too far with this.

"What's up?" she asked, her brown eyes dancing.

"Nothing; just telling them what I did during training," I said. Training? Yeah right. More like killing some dudes. Riley grabbed her hand and pulled her away.

"WHAT THE F--" her voice traveled off.

"You were right!" I heard him say.

"Right?" she asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha is working for Orochimaru. He told us his Guardians name. And his adopted older brother, Kabuto," I noticed her voice get shallow.

"What?" she asked.

"You were right,"

"So are you telling me he is only fake liking me?" she asked.

"Who would like you Bree?" he asked. I heard a loud smack. "Okay sorry." I smiled. She was getting stronger.

**Bree POV.**

I was fuming when I walked up to Sasuke. I grabbed his hand and strung him away from everyone.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked.

"What is wrong with me?" he repeated.

"Using me? Does that ring a bell? Oh and Orochimaru? Yeah, he just wants to take over your body and use it for his own. Idiot! What do you think you are doing? Working for him to get someone else to use? To test on? To destroy? To kill like he did to Kimimaro?" I said.

"What? I don't know what you are talking about," he said, I could tell he was lying.

"GRAH!" I screamed, storming off in a hurried fashion. The bell rang and we all piled in.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**October 23,2009**

**Dear Diary,**

**I hate him so much right now. How could he just use me like that? And for Orochimaru? What a JERK! I don't ever want to talk to him again. And yet, at the same time. I can't seem to get his face out of my mind. I still feel his lips pressed roughly against mine. My heart is still pounding. I am so afraid of the out come. I am so frightened. I want to be with him, but at the same time I don't.**

**Bree**

I closed the leather book. The green leather rubbed against my skin. I ran my finger over the B in the corner of the cover. I put my head in my hands a let out a soft sob. Simple Plan's Welcome to my life played in the backround. It was so loud, noone could hear me.

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming_

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more?  
Before your life is over  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

No one ever lied straight to your face  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life

I sung along. My voice in harmony with the music. I heard a loud bang come from my window. I moved the green curtains to see Sasuke through the writing on the window.

He gestured for me to come out. I opened the window and stuck my head out.

"No way," I said.

"Why not?" he asked. The music still played in the backround.

"After you hurt me like that, I don't want to talk to you. Everything was in vain. Never again," I said, shutting the window. I closed the curtains and fell to the ground, the tears rolling down my cheeks. That was no Romeo and Juliet balcony scene.

**Sasuke Pov.**

I heard sobs come from Bree's room along with the music.

"She was really hurt Sasuke," said Orochimaru from behind me. I turned around and pushed passed.

"You could have been nicer about it," he said. I turned around quickly.

"Fuck off," I said, before walking away.

Don't tell me... I am actually falling for her already.

**A/N**

**BREE-**

**Favourite color: Black and Red**

**Style: Gothic Punk and Casual**

**Favourite song: Welcome to my life by Simple Plan**

**Favourite Show: Naruto**

**Favourite Book: Twilight**

**Eyes: Brown**

**Hair: Brown**

**Age: 14**

**School: L.T. (Won't tell you real name)**

**Loves: Manga, Sasuke, Books, Friends, ect.**

**Hates: Orochimaru, School, Preppy kids**

**Boyfriend? No**

**Crushing on: Sasuke Uchiha**

**Full Name: BREE JENNIFER RUTHERFORD**

**I hope you enjoyed this Chapter! I need at least 2 reveiws before I update! I want to know what you all think! THIS UPDATE CAME SO FAST!!!!!**

**Lol, have a good weekend!**


	3. C3:make ups, Break ups and crashing

**Bree POV.**

"I don't want to talk to him," I whispered as Sasuke started towards Kali and I.

"Well now you have to," she said, pushing me toward him. I flipped her the middle finger.

"Damn it Bree, just go talk to him," she said. I pushed the brown hair from in front of my face, and before I knew it, I was staring into his onyx eyes.

"I want to talk to you,"

"Well we are not on the same page Uchiha," I told him, my voice stern and mean.

"Well I don't care," he said, grabbing my wrist. The red stain covered my cheeks and my heart skipped.

I tried ripping my arm from his grasp, no such luck. I was strung into the woods behind L.T.

"I'm sorry Bree," he said. I grinned a crooked grin.

"Yeah right," I said.

"I am," he said, his monotonous voice rang through me.

"I can't get you to prove it at all because it is obviously going to be a lie. I don't trust you Sasuke," I said. "I would trust Itachi more then you." He flinched at Itachi's name and I smiled.

"Tell me," I said.

"Huh?" He was taken back by my sentence.

"Tell me why you are here," I told him.

"Fine," he said, breathing deeply.

"Orochimaru wants to test on you. He wants to use you as the secondary body for the female part of him. I wont let him now. Do you know why?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I love you to much Bree. I loved Sakura for a while. She was kind, protective but I bit clingy," he laughed.

"Yeah I know," I said.

"But you, you want everyone to except you. I can see it in your eyes. That look, that look of want, of need for the attention you were never given by your family. I know what that look is," he said. I turned around.

"Bree, just talk to me," he said. I shook my head violently.

"NO!" I screamed, running away as fast as possible. He appeared in front of me, I back flipped ( I never could, but for some odd reason I could now) and dodged him. He appeared in front of me again, but it wasn't just him. Orochimaru stared at me, Sasuke in a headlock.

"He is lying to you Bree," he said. "He doesn't love you. He is just saying that to make you come with him. I can make you strong, and powerful. I can make it so that he does like you." I felt a soft growl build in my throat.

"I won't come with you Orochimaru," I said. "I will never go with you. Not even if my life depends on it."

"What about Kali's? Kellys? Amber? Maria? Sam? What about them? If their lives depended on it, would you?" he asked. I nodded slowly.

I heard five distinct screams and ran to help my friends.

"No!" I screamed, to see people crowed around them, their chests heaving. I put my hand above Kelly's chest and tried to concentrate natural chakra to it, to heal her. I thought this might work, if I was being looked for by Orochimaru then I must have some skill. Nothing happened.

"Dammit!" I whispered. I looked to see a kunai knife in their arm and ninja stars running from head to toe. I screamed a little.

"You can't die," I said. All of a sudden, a green light shone and Sasuke sat there.

"I won't let them die," he told me. I nodded. His basic mednin jutsu did the trick. I hugged him.

"If your life is going to be put in more danger because of me... I can't be near you," he said. A frown appeared.

"You can't just do this to me," I told him.

"I'm sorry Bree,"

**I finally got that second review~ two more to get the next chappie, but u have to give me time. I have a lot of school work and am writing an actual novel which I hopped to get published within the next 5 years.**

**Anyway, I hope you all had a great hallowe'en and got lots of candy.**

**This is where the real story starts just so you know! And I am soooooooo sorry this is so short!**

**Some of the characters in this book are real or based off of real people that I know. Others are made up (like Sasuke, unfortunately!!) Bree is a real person with a different name to avoid reporting.**

**Have a great week and see you next update.**

**Reveiws!**

**mimi the monkey****  
****2009-11-03 . chapter 2**

**Darian put more me in PLEASE!**

**Azura Soul Reaver****  
****2009-10-16 . chapter 2**

**That was great!**

**Thank you both!**


	4. C4: Movies, betrayal and death wishes

I had my head against my pillow; Taylor Swift's Breathe rang through me.

_I see your face in my mind as I drive away  
'Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way  
People are people and sometimes we change our minds  
But it's killing me to see you go after all this time_

Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm  
Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm

Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie  
It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see  
'Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down  
Now I don't know what to be without you around

And we know it's never simple, never easy  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me  
You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand

And I can't breathe  
Without you, but I have to  
Breathe  
Without you, but I have to

My lips moved carefully with the lyrics, but nothing came out. I was in to much pain, after yesterday I don't want to talk to any one. I don't think I can trust someone ever again. I knew my friends would worry if I went all "Bella after Edward" on them, but I didn't care.

My cell went off and I grabbed it quickly, hoping Sasuke was calling to apologise. I frowned when I saw who it was from, Kali.

'Wanna Hang?-K xx'

'Nah, to busy moping. Wrong word moping would be something.-B' then I typed in random letters so it would actually reach her. Her phone never got texts unless it was a certain amount of characters.

'Come on, itll get ur mind off u no who. Plz bree, im am bored out of my mind. I need someone to chill with—K'

'No, you can call jessii or mekayla or someone else. I am in a slump. I am lifeless.—B'

'You have to! I got tickets to go to a movie and I want you to come with me—K'

'Fine, I'll ask my dad—B'

I walked out to the living room to see my Dad watching mythbusters.

"Can I go to the movies with Kali?" I asked. He nodded and pulled out a twenty.

"Here, text me when you're done," he said, and went back to the TV. I ran to my room and picked up my phone.

'Immallowed. What time?—B'

'Met me in thirty—K'

'See you there—B' I slipped on my jacket, then ran out and slipped my shoes on.

"Bye Dad," I said. "I'm leaving now." He just nodded and I hurried out the door. I was running down the street, the cold wind slashing at my face. Kelly ran through the path and bumped into me.

"Hi Bree," she said, a calm look on her face as I stumbled back.

"Hi Kelly," I said, shaking my head to let go of some of the dizziness.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Kali invited me to go see a movie," I said. "What about you?"

"Same," she said. We started talking about the latest Naruto update.

"So what has happened between you and--," my eyes widened and the pain shot through me. I noticed her eyes soften slightly.

"He dumped you," she said.

"Yeah," I said, nodding.

"Can I kick his ass with my amazing ninja skills?" she asked. I nodded.

"Go right ahead. But he will beat you with his fire ball jutsu," I told her. She scoffed.

"I can do that to! Lighter and some hairspray! It is easy," she said. She was being careful not to say his name.

When we arrived at the theatre, Kali was there.

"What movie?" I asked.

"I have no clue," she told us.

"Then why did you invite us?" asked Kelly. She smiled widely.

"I'll go get the tickets, hand me your money," she said. I handed her my twenty dollar bill and she skipped to the line. There was no one there and that made us happy. She handed us the tickets, but I wasn't paying attention. Someone walked in; I tried very hard to not meet his eyes. We walked quickly to the concessions and got our popcorn and soda. I then ran to the guy that took our tickets and handed him it quickly. He handed it back and pointed to the theatre behind him.

_Jennifer's body_

Was written on the poster beside the door; Kali and Kelly smiled.

Yea, Megan Fox burning her tongue; How enjoyable? I thought. We sat in the back, so we could throw popcorn kernels at people. For some odd reason, Kelly and Kali was one seat away, as if suspecting someone to sit next to me. The theatre filled up quickly and by the time the previews started, only three seats were left; the one next to me, the one next to Kali and the one beside Kelly. I was starting to wonder what the hell they were up to this time. Then three people walked in and Kelly and I glared at Kali. She smiled widely and waved at the boys.

Sasuke glared at her, almost not expecting to see me. I frowned and felt pain shot through my spine. His eyes softened suddenly, and I realised I was huddled up on the chair, holding myself together.

The movie started, but I didn't pay attention at all. Kelly sat with a boy her age from her Tae Kwon Do classes, and Kali had her boyfriend, Jordan, next to her. That meant there was only one seat in the entire theatre that Sasuke could sit in. The one next to me. Kali had forced him to put his arm around me, and I was blushing a deep crimson, which I barely ever did.

Kelly sat slumped in her chair, Kali was cuddling with Jordan, screaming at the "scary" parts (which she usually would have laughed at, but she did it so he would calm her) and I sat blushing, staring at my lap, trying not to look at Sasuke. He kept his eyes on the screen, trying not to look at me. I looked up at the screen and screamed. His eyes shot towards me and he opened his mouth to speak, but closed it so he wouldn't put me in more pain.

He was going all Edward Cullen on this. He didn't want to hurt me anymore; he tried to protect me by just killing me on the inside.

'Look after my heart,' I whispered under my breath. 'I'll leave it with you.' Sasuke looked down at me, and I blushed even deeper and then got up.

"Where are you going?" hissed Kali.

"Home, I can't be with him right now," I hissed back. Kali stopped me and I sat back in my chair.

"Fuck," I said.

The credits started to go, after an endless amount of time. I got up and Kali jumped in front of me, causing me to fall onto the closed theatre chair.

"What do you want to do now?" she asked.

"We could go for a walk," suggested Kelly. I shook my head.

"I should probably get going," I said. Kali pulled my cell out of nowhere and slid it open.

'Dad can I hang with kali a bit longer?—B" she typed, sent and handed it back to me. My phone started to ring and I looked at the answer gravely.

'Go ahead kid, be home by 7 tho' I smiled a little.

"Fine," I said.

After a very long walk, we decided to stop into Wendy's for a burger. I only got a medium fries and a soda. I nibbled ever so slightly on the fries and looked at Sasuke, he was only nibbling on the burger and didn't dare touch anything else in front of him.

"Did you enjoy the movie?" asked Kali.

"Yeah, it was okay," said Kelly.

"It was pretty good," said the boy.

"It was a good movie," said Jordan.

"I didn't bother to pay attention," I said. Everyone (except for Sasuke) stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"I know what she was paying attention to," whispered Kali to Kelly. They snickered.

"Shut up," I said.

"What about you Sasuke?" asked Jordan.

"I wasn't paying attention. I had something on my mind," he said.

We walked toward the elementary school and sat on the swings. I sat on the wooden outline as Jordan pushed Kali and Kelly and that guy(I should have learned his name, but I didn't feel like it. When was I ever going to see him again?) were talking about martial arts. I sighed as Sasuke sat next to me.

"Stop it," he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Stop avoiding me," he said. "Just cause I said I didn't like you, doesn't mean we can't talk."

"Save the crap," I said, getting up and storming off down the field.

"Bree," whined Kelly and Kali.

"I have to go home," I said. they all nodded.

"I'll walk you," said Sasuke.

"Sure. If you want to get shot," I said. "Do you have a death wish? Because my father would kill you."

"Fine," he said.

"Bye," I said, walking away.

"See you tonight," I heard someone whisper, I stopped for only a split second before walking again.

**A/N**

**Oh! Who was that!? Haha, I demand three reviews this time.**

**I thank Mimi the monkey and Azura soul reaver for the reviews and support.**

**Would you believe that Mimi-chan is in the story!? You would have to ask her who she is though!!**

**I hope you all have a great week!**

**NEW NARUTO UPDATE OUT ON ! IF YOU HAVN'T READ IT, START!**


	5. C5: Curse marks, Arrivals and french

"_I have to go home," I said. they all nodded._

"_I'll walk you," said Sasuke._

"_Sure. If you want to get shot," I said. "Do you have a death wish? Because my father would kill you."_

"_Fine," he said._

"_Bye," I said, walking away._

"_See you tonight," I heard someone whisper, I stopped for only a split second before walking again._

It is November; snow had only just reached the ground, rain coming after. I hadn't seen Sasuke in a while. I think he is avoiding me, but I couldn't be sure.

I sat in class on November 6th, French class for about half an hour. We had gotten our seats rearranged again. I sat by Riley Clarke, Jillian Pilon, Aaron Thomas, Dylan Mason, Emily MacDonald and Tyler Denny.

School was awful though. We had assignments due and had our actually teacher come back for Math and Science. Kelly was disappointed in Sasuke's absence, and one day, she came up to talk to me about it.

"What the hell is his problem?" she asked me. I just shrugged, moping around had not done my chocolate brown eyes justice.

"I have no clue," I said.

"He tells you he loves you, leaves you, tries to talk to you, then just up and leaves again," she sighed.

"Hn." I said.

"Stop acting like this," she said.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Like he was not pretending; you know that it was all Orochimaru that had gotten him to do this. The only way you will be able to meet him now will probably be through Orochimaru," she said. I brightened.

"No!" she screamed. "You can't go to him Bree. You just can't. This is crucial. He will KILL you."

"Who will kill her?" asked Dylan Parker, other wise known as Valley Boy.

"Orochimaru," said Kelly, crossing her arms against her chest.

"Is he that Michael Jackson-wanna-be from Naruto? He is fake you two. Get over it, him and Sasuke aren't real," he said. I scoffed.

"Where have you been since October?" I asked. "Sasuke Uchiha has been the buzz since he arrived you dipstick!"

"Oh," I nodded.

*

*

*

*

I walked out into my back yard that day after school, scanning the trees until I found a pale man with black hair.

"Orochimaru," I said. He appeared in front of me.

"Observant," he noted.

"Whatever," I said.

"What do you want anyway Shojo?" he asked, hissing on the 'S' slightly.

"I want Sasuke," I said. "And the only way to get him is to join you." He smiled.

"So, you want to join me to get Sasuke?" he asked.

"Yes, I do," I said. He nodded and started to form hand signs. I stood still, letting him finish the hand signs.

"What are you doing?" said a familiar voice. I turned to see Sasuke and Kelly standing side by side.

"Join Orochimaru so I could be with Sasuke," I told them both as Orochimaru finished off the last hand sign.

"No!" screamed Sasuke as Orochimaru's neck stretched towards mine. Kelly grabbed a stick and tried to beat him with it, but his long neck avoided it. He bites down and I screamed in agony, arching my back slightly and standing on my tip toes. The pain shot through me like a bullet and I knew that I was piercing the ears of those around me with my scream.

"BREE!" screamed Kelly. Orochimaru let go of my neck and I fell backwards, darkness eating at me.

_THERE IS A VOICE_

_IT HOLDS ME_

_IT ENVELOPS ME_

_IT CRUSHES ME_

_I FEEL PAIN_

_HEAT_

_STOP_

_STOP HURTING ME_

_I CAN'T BREATHE_

_NO_

_STOP!_

I woke up, sitting in the hospital. I felt my neck and traced over a curse mark, small bumps indicating where it was. Then a boy with spiky blonde hair burst into the room.

"Young sir, you cannot come in here! Bree needs her rest!" said a small women with red hair.

"I apologise for the intrusion. But I must speak with Bree," he said.

"Naruto?" I whispered. He nodded as the nurse exited the room.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" I asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha, I want to know where he is,"

**A/N**

**DUH DUN DUNNNNNN!**

**What will happen now!? I couldn't stand to wait for the three reviews so I wanted to get this up RIGHT AWAY!! Which I did so now I am happy that I don't have to wait.**

**Need at least 2 reviews and a few days to work on the next chapter. I can't really work on it in front of my parents.**

**Have a great week!**

**This chapter is dedicated to the living Kelly Acker.**


	6. C6: idioicy, hatred and strength

_Last chapter:_

"_I apologise for the intrusion. But I must speak with Bree," he said._

"_Naruto?" I whispered. He nodded as the nurse exited the room._

"_What do you want to talk to me about?" I asked._

"_Sasuke Uchiha, I want to know where he is,"_

*

*

*

I stared in disbelief at the Genin that stood before me.

"Sasuke," I whispered. "I haven't seen him since Orochimaru," I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Orochimaru," Naruto hissed.

"Naruto! Calm down!" said a peppy voice. I looked over to see a pink haired girl with emerald green eyes.

"Sakura?" I whispered.

"The one and only!" she said happily.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"We want to know where Sasuke is, and bring him back to the village. I came all this way from training with Ero-Sennin to do this. I am not going to give up," Naruto said.

"How old are you both?" I asked. I had never bothered to ask Sasuke so I knew that he would be the same age as them.

"14," they said in unison. My jaw dropped. Just then I heard a few swooning nurses talking to someone.

"No, he can't show up here," I whispered.

"Sasuke Uchiha," seethed Naruto.

"N-Naruto, please calm down," I said. Sasuke walked in, his black hair defying gravity, his onyx eyes sparkling angrily.

"How could you?" he screamed.

"How could I what?" I asked.

"Join Orochimaru like that!?" he screamed. "Do you think I was protecting you so you wouldn't ever be with me!? I was protecting you so I could be with you and your life would never be in danger!" he screamed.

"SHUT UP!" Screamed Naruto. Sasuke turned around, fuming.

"What the hell is your problem Dobe?" he asked.

"Shut up Teme, stop yelling at her. She did it for love. I am doing all this for Sakura, because she is like a sister to me. I am doing this for you, because you are like a brother to me," he said. I sighed heavily.

"Sasuke, please stay calm," I said, I wanted to get up but the curse mark burned like fire.

"Bree, you were a huge idiot doing something so stupid. Don't let something so petty get in the way of you living your life," said Sasuke.

"If you think my feelings are petty then," I trailed off, the tears streaming down my angry face.

"Then what?" asked Sasuke.

"Then I hate you. I hate you so much I could die. I hate you so much; I just want you to leave me forever. I don't want to talk to a jack-ass like you any more," I said. I started to get up when someone grabbed my shoulder.

"Bree," said Sasuke, his onyx eyes staring at me. "You can't just leave." I sighed.

"I can do whatever I want. I don't have to listen to the likes of you," I said.

"Where are you going to go with the curse mar at full strength? Orochimaru? You can't escape from me there. That's who I live with. Konahagakure? How are you going to get past the force field to get to the ninja world?" he asked.

"Orochimaru is a no, I will find a way to Konoha. Don't come looking for me Sasuke. I need to do this for strength," I said. "You should know all about that, especially after leaving Sakura." He looked taken a back at my harsh tone.

"Bree, you don't have to do this," he said.

"Yeah I kinda do," I said. I got up and walked out of the room, Sakura and Naruto trailing after me. Sasuke must still be in the room, terrified to know what I was thinking.

I had done all this for him, but it was put in vain. I hated him. I agreed with Kelly that he was a douche. My life was falling

Failing

Breaking.

I was dead.

*  
*

*  
I walked into the waiting area to see a man with a mask on and a headband covering one of his eyes, his silver hair sparkling.

"Kakashi-sensi," said Naruto. "We found Sasuke."

"I know," he said, getting up and looking at me. "Bree I have to seal the curse mark." He said. I shook my head almost instantly.

"I can fight off the will that Orochimaru has put on me. I will not be weak like that bastard and go to Orochimaru," I said. Kakashi looked taken a back.

"Bree, you don't know that. You think you know that, which is not the same--," I interrupted quickly.

"Which is not that same as knowing, you know that?" I said. "I get it. But I am not weak. I will not give in. I will get Sasuke to understand that I am not weak, that I am not just some human girl. Help me become stronger sensi."

**A/N okay, so again I got quite impatient. My dad and little sister went out shopping and I decided to write this quickly. I felt the urge to get this one over with.**

**CHARACTERS COMING SOON:**

**KARIN (No exclamation mark becuz I hate herr)**

**HINATA!**

**KIBA!**

**TEMARI!**

**GAARA!**

**KONKURO!**

**Aaaaannnnndddd **

**ITACHI!!!!**

**See you next chapter.**

**From now on, it will be posted when I am done writing it. BTW, poll up to see you my readers want an epilogue or a sequel. Your choice!**


	7. C7:Sluts, sizzle and Sasuke

_**Last Chapter:**_

_**I can fight off the will that Orochimaru has put on me. I will not be weak like that bastard and go to Orochimaru," I said. Kakashi looked taken a back.**_

"_**Bree, you don't know that. You think you know that, which is not the same--," I interrupted quickly.**_

"_**Which is not that same as knowing, you know that?" I said. "I get it. But I am not weak. I will not give in. I will get Sasuke to understand that I am not weak, that I am not just some human girl. Help me become stronger sensi."**_

Kakashi walked into the class room on Monday, subbing for all the teachers that teach my class. Everyone was shocked and Parker and Kelly were just pissed that they didn't get him. Parker showed near every class just to follow him though. It was creepy the way he memorised my schedule in about 5 minutes just so he could follow Kakashi-sensi.

Tuesday at Gym Parker walked in at the wrong time. Kakashi was teaching us martial arts moves that only I could comprehend. He asked for a volunteer and Parker ran in screaming he would do it.

"Okay Dylan, bend over and pretend to be looking into a hole in the ground," Parker did what he was told. Everyone leaned forward to see what was going to happen, I was trying to hold off on my laughter.

"Now what?" asked Dylan; Kakashi showed up behind Dylan all of a sudden in a crouched position. Sasuke walked in and almost burst out laughing.

He finally came back.

"A THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!" Screamed Kakashi; doing the super ass-poke. Dylan flew into the air screeching in pain. I fell to the floor laughing, tears streaming down my face, my cheeks burning.

Everyone just stared at me, then to Kakashi, then to Parker and back to me again.

"Sensi!" said Sasuke. They all shot a glare at Sasuke. I got up and dusted myself off.

"May I be excused ?" I asked. Kakashi nodded, and I stormed past Sasuke that very second. He grabbed my shoulder and turned me around.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed.

"I wa-," I interrupted before he could finished.

"Know what? Never mind, I don't give two shits. Maybe Kakashi should have done the super ass-poke to you," I hissed, turning around and storming off out the side door of the gym.

I rolled my eyes as I stood in front of the bathroom mirror.

"Fucking bastard. I don't want to talk to that jerk ever again," I mumbled.

"You could talk nicer about Sasuke-kun you know," said a voice. I turned around to see a girl with red hair, short and messy on one side, long and brushed neatly on the other.

"Karin," I whispered.

"Bree, you better stay away from Sasuke," she hissed.

"As if I give a shit what you want," I spat. She scoffed, crossing her arms against her chest.

"What ever, you know he wants me," she said.

"Yes, cause he defiantly wants a scent pervert, skimpy bitch of a slut," I said. "Who is so weak she couldn't pick up a bar of soap, that's why you reek of mud and drugs."

"You little--,"

"What druggie?" I asked. "What am I?"

"You little ass-hole; I may as well kill you right here and now. You fucking bitch ass little prissy whore," she spat.

"At least I didn't keep Sasuke's sweaty shirt. You are so fucking sick you make me wanna barf, your face doesn't help with that either," I said. She started some hands signs at the exact second I did.

Serpent-ram-monkey-boar-horse-tiger

"FIRE STYLE: FIRE BALL JUTSU!" I screamed, taking in a deep breath and shooting fire from my mouth. She tried to dodge it, but caught her foot on fire instead. She screamed as the fire burned her skin.

Ox-Monkey-Hare-Rat-Boar-Bird-Ox-Horse-Bird-Rat-Tiger-Dog-Tiger-Serpent  
-Ox-Ram-Serpent-Boar-Ram-Rat-Ninth-Monkey-Bird-Dragon-Bird-Ox-Horse-Ram  
-Tiger-Serpent-Rat-Monkey-Hare-Boar-Dragon-Ram-Rat-Ox-Monkey-Bird-Ninth-Rat-Ram-Bird

"Water style: Water dragon jutsu!" a large dragon arose and hit Karin, disappearing when she was engulfed in the water.

"What now?" she asked. "Shadow clones? Chidori? One horned whale?"

My right hand lay flat in mid air, and chakra slowly built into a ball. Finally, a large ball of blue chakra formed in my hand. I brought my arm back and ran straight to her.

"RASENGAN!!!!!" I screamed, thrusting it into her gut. He tried to fight it off, but by the end, she was weak.

"You'll pay you little brat!" she screeched, and then she left. She disappeared out of nowhere. Kelly stood in the rest room, her eyes wide with fear.

"Kelly I--,"

"YOU JUST DEFEATED KARIN! THAT WAS SO COOL! OH MY GOD YOU HAVE TO TEACH ME HOW TO DO THAT!" she screamed.

"Oh crud, I have to get back to gym," I whispered. "See you at lunch." I looked at the clock in the hall way. "Or in 20 minutes." I groaned. That fight had taken longer then I had expected.

I ran into the gym, Kakashi looking at me.

"I got lost on the road of life?" I tried. He shook his head.

"Nice try Bree," said Kakashi. I ran up to him and gestured for him to come down to my level.

I whispered in his ear "I ran into Karin in the bathroom. She tried to attack me so I had to fight her off." He nodded.

"Okay," he said. I ran to join the game, sizzle.

I ran in and caught the ball, gliding across the floor and throwing it quickly to the person in the centre. Jessica caught it.

"SIZZLE!" she screamed, everyone was out. Some people that were going to kick looked at me in disbelief. I had never been able to do something like that.

"Bree, that was awesome," said Riley C.

"That was nothing, I can catch the entire gym on fire," I said.

"Please don't," I shrugged.

Serpent-ram-mon--

Kakashi grabbed my hand and stopped me.

"Bree, now is not the time," he said. I sighed and put my hands down. Sasuke glared at me, and I glared right back.

"Bree don't be an idiot. Be careful with your chakra," he hissed lowly so only I could hear.

"No way, if I can beat the shit out of Karin, who says I have to be careful. I can control myself better then you can," I hissed back.

"I doubt it, you loser," he said. I felt an ache screech through my chest.

"Loser?" I repeated. "If anyone is the loser, it is you Uchiha. Go find yourself a white crayon and color a fucking zebra," I hissed.

**A/N**

**Go find yourself a white crayon and color a fucking zebra= Stop bugging me and go find something else to occupy yourself.**

**Sorry, this AN can't be big, please review and I hope you enjoy this. Remember, poll now up.**

"**Mimi, you get to kill ppl in a few chapters. I don't know who though. Make up a character, give them looks and a signature jutsu. Give it to me tmrw!!"**

**-Darian**

**Now then**

**Click**

**This**

**Button!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	8. C8: breaking down and death

"**Bree don't be an idiot. Be careful with your chakra," he hissed lowly so only I could hear.**

"**No way, if I can beat the shit out of Karin, who says I have to be careful. I can control myself better then you can," I hissed back.**

"**I doubt it, you loser," he said. I felt an ache screech through my chest.**

"**Loser?" I repeated. "If anyone is the loser, it is you Uchiha. Go find yourself a white crayon and color a fucking zebra," I hissed.**

I walked home in silence, Kelly by my side.

"Bree, you have to be careful from now on," she spoke out of nowhere.

"Yeah, but what am I supposed to do with it, when it reaches its full potent--," I was cut off by Parker screaming and running away at top speed.

"I GOT HIS BOOK!" He screamed loudly, holding up the Icha Icha tactics book. I put my foot out and tripped him. He fell to the ground with a thump. Ryan ran up and hit my still extended foot.

"What that hell?" I asked.

"I got Kakashi's book!" he said, holding it up. I grabbed the book from his hand and flipped through the pages quickly.

"You're a freak," I said.

"Weirdo," said Ryan.

"Thanks," I giggled.

"Loser," he said.

"Fuck up," I hissed.

"Suck up," He grinned

"Bitch," I spat.

"Ass hole," he hissed.

"Will you both just shut the fuck up?" asked Kelly, stepping between us. I sighed and turned to go down the path.

"Forget this, I have training," I said.

"Oh my god! Is Kakashi training you to be kicking ass and taking names?" asked Dylan, making fake kung fu noises. I turned, nodded, turned around again and ran down the path, Kelly running quickly after me.

*

*

*

We stopped suddenly when we were getting closer to where we part.

"Ha, losers, do you really think you can beat me?" asked a voice.

"Run Bree," whispered Kelly. I nodded slightly, then ran away.

"I'll handle her!" Screamed Kelly. An ache ripped through me, and I turned around and stopped running away.

"NO! PLEASE DON'T RISK YOUR LIFE AT MY EXPENSE KELLY!" I screeched. A hand wrapped around my face and held my mouth, so I couldn't bite it.

"I'm sorry Bree," said Sasuke's hurt voice. "I have to bring you to Orochimaru now." I drifted into unconsciousness as Sasuke loosened his grip. Then, there was nothing but darkness.

**Kelly Pov.**

I bet beating this bitch was going to be easy, except for the fact that I didn't have any of that fucking jutsu shit... I can still beat the crap out of her.

"Who the hell are you?" I sneered.

"Mina," said the girl, she had brown hair with white tips and sickly grey skin.

"Okay then," I said, getting into a stance.

"So you know what I want?" she asked.

"Bree," I mumbled.

"Nope! Orochimaru wants me to kidnap you, it will draw Bree over. But it seems Sasuke, the cute emo boy," I almost gagged at what she just said. Sasuke is a fucking prick. "Has already done the whole, knock Bree out thing for me."

"Well then, I guess I'll just have to kick your ass and see what happens," I said to her.

"Good luck with that, I am one of the top otonin, right after Jugo," she smiled. I ran up to her and flipped her, my foot on her chest. She grinned.

"SONIC HOWL!" she screamed, the sound shaking me, my ears started to bleed. I looked around, my vision blurred.

"Where the hell—Bree!" I screamed, noticing her slumped onto the ground, Mina crouched by her side.

"Little bitch thinks she can take away Sasuke, huh?" she mumbled, pulling a kunai knife from her pouch. She held it directly over Bree's heart and started to slam it into toward her chest.

"NO!" I screeched, knocking her away with a lot of force. Rusty nails and glass usually did cover the paths, this time, they did too.

The nails slivered into Mina, glass covered her face.

"MY FACE!" she screeched. I shook, the nails covering my arm. She disappeared as soon as possible. Sasuke came over and started to heal my wounded arm.

"Kelly," he mumbled. "I have to take Bree."

"You can't do this to her," I whispered.

"Why not?"

"This would kill her. Kill her in every sense. You can't take her away. Please Sasuke, if you care for her safety then don't take her away," I pleaded.

He shook his head.

"Kelly, I have to," he said. The wounds healed, and Sasuke grabbed Bree, he carried her for a while.

I got one last look at her blank face. Her chest heaved and her limbs were limp.

"Bye Bree," I whispered.

"I'll take care of her," Sasuke whispered, then he was gone.

"After all that you just took her," I sneered. "You hurt her, you broke her. I will get you Sasuke Uchiha."

I will kill you.

**A/N**

**YOU GUYS MUST HAVE THOUGHT I WAS DEAD! This update took foreverrrr!**

**If you like Twilight then check out my new fanfiction!**

**Now**

**One**

**More**

**Thing**

**To**

**Do**

**You**

**Must**

**Review!!**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	9. C9: Amnesia and Uchiha

I walked down the street, Sasuke by my side. His smooth hand held my tiny one. He was like a brother to me, but he was also so much more.

"Bree, are you excited about training today?" he asked. I looked at him and smiled.

"Of course, even if it is just walking up trees. I'm sure you had that mastered your first try," I said. He laughed solemnly.

"Not really. I had a lot of help," he said. "My friend Sakura helped me out with that one."

"Who's Sakura?" I asked, freezing to the spot.

"An old friend; she has pink hair, emerald green eyes, soft, pale skin and she is very strong. I used to have a crush on her," he said. I looked at my feet.

"Do you still?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No, I love someone else," his monotonous voice rang through me.

"Karin?" I asked.

"No, to clingy,"

"Mina?"

"Nope, she is such a bitch,"

"Then who?" I asked.

"You," he said. I thought he was joking at first.

"You must be kidding," I said.

"Nope," he said, he never lied though.

"Oh," I said.

"You better hurry," he said.

"You have to come," I said.

"Why?"

"I can't be stuck there with Kabuto, the freak-a-zoid, and Orochimaru the pedo-snake!" I said.

"Okay, I'll come," he said.

**Training:**

I felt the chakra build at my feet, the feeling loose though. I built more up, but not too much. Then, I lifted my foot so I could start walking up the tree.

"Good job Bree," said Orochimaru. I looked at Sasuke, and he nodded to show that I had done a good job.

"First try too," he said. I smiled and jumped down.

Kabuto went to walk across the water of a large puddle, and he fell through.

"DAMMIT!" he screamed.

"You should have that down by now," I said, walking across that water to help him up.

"I do," he hissed. "I just have trouble." I scoffed.

"Sasuke can do it," I sneered.

"Uchiha is also a little brat who knows this kind of shit like the back of his hand," he sneered.

I looked over at Sasuke, and saw Karin, Jugo, Suigetsu and Mina by his side.

"Hey guys," I said, walking over and clingy to Sasuke's right arm.

"Bree," hissed Karin.

"Uchiha," sneered Mina.

"Hey Bree," said Suigetsu.

"Hey," said Jugo. I looked around the training field and in a spilt second, found the person that I was looking for.

"Ami," I said, waving for her to join us. She slowly made her way out from behind the bushes.

Her skin was pale, and she had bright red eyes and black hair. You would think she was an Uchiha with a sharingan that wouldn't go away!

"Bree," she said softly.

"What are you doing today?" I asked. She smiled.

"My sister, Anzu, and I are going to train with Tayuya," she said.

"I'm training with Sasuke-kun!" I said happily. Anzu walked out, her long black hair in a French braid, her blue eyes, different from her sisters in more ways then one, and russet skin seemingly shimmering.

"Hey Anzu," I said with a smile.

"Get off of Sasuke you bitch," she hissed. I looked at her.

"I don't have to get away from him," I sneered. "He is in my family."

I knew he wasn't though.

I didn't have the sharingan, black hair or dark, onyx eyes. I sure as hell didn't look like an Uchiha, I knew this was a lie. But, I wasn't gonna tell anyone, not now at least.

**A/N**

**Holy fuck!**

**Bree is suffering from amnesia just so u all no :P**

**Update later, it may take a while though. I'm gonna update "Misery buissness," and work on my skool work (for once :P)\**

**Darian**


	10. C10: Tayuya, Sasuke and Bree

**Chapter 10: Tayuya, Sasuke and Bree**

"I know you are lying to me Sasuke," I said.

"What are you--,"

"I'm not an Uchiha. Stop lying to me Sasuke. What am I? What am I dammit? Tell me because I sure as Hell am not an Uchiha," I interrupted.

"Bree I—," I cut him off again.

"Tell me dammit,"

"You aren't an Uchiha. Your name is Bree Rutherford," said Tayuya.

"Hn."

Sasuke's favourite noise.

"What the hell are you trying to say?" I asked.

"That you either join us and stay with Sasuke-kun, or you go to the village hidden in the leaves," said Sasuke.

"I want to stay with Sasuke and Ami, even Anzu. I can't leave Jugo, Suigetsu... I don't know Tayuya. What would you do?" I asked her.

"I have no clue," she said. "And it's not my decision to make anyway. You're a smart kid, figure it out for yourself."

She scuffed my brown hair and walked away. I brushed it into place with my fingers and looked at Sasuke.

"I know what I'll do. I'm sorry Sasuke. You can come back though, that's where you used to live, right? You have the will to fight the curse mark," I said.

"_I'm not going to fall into that like Uchiha," I sneered._

_A man with Silver hair looked at me._

"_You don't know that bree,"_

"_I do,"_

_**_

"_I'm sorry Kelly," said Sasuke. "But this is to help her."_

"_I will kill you Sasuke," said Kelly. "I swear it."_

_**_

"_Who do you love?"_

"_You."_

_**_

"_Come on Bree, keep running."_

"_Don't back down dammit, keep fighting,"_

"_Straighten your arm when you shoot the bow."_

"_Opps, I'm sorry did I break you?"_

"Brett, Tyler, Kelly, Kakashi, Sasuke, my Archery teacher," I whispered.

"What?"

"My memories," I whispered.

"I know who I am now Sasuke," I said to him sternly. "And I am going to Konoha."

**A/N**

** this update toooook long!**

**I put it on hold to finish up Misery Buissness, and this has about 2 more chapters, maybe 1 maybe three. All depends cuz then I have to start drowning in blood which will not be stopped early!**

**I would have had this up sooner but my mom had some of the week off, and I w asn't allowed :P**

**Have a good Christmas, I'll update soon!**

**Darian Uchiha**


	11. C11: Lies and Bree's last breathe:Final!

Bag slung over my back, Sasuke's hand in mine, I walked down the street to meet Naruto.

I decided where I was going to go, and this was it: Konohagakure.

But Sasuke refused to come with me, unfortunately.

"Please come with me Sasuke," I said, my eyes narrowing in a sad way.

"I can't Bree. This is vital. You may be able to fight off the curse mark, but I can't. I guess..." he trailed off.

"What?" I asked.

"I guess I'm not as strong as you," he said.

"Don't be silly," I whispered. "You are so much stronger."

He coursed a laugh.

"Yeah right!" he said.

"What makes you even say that?" I asked, pushing my brown hair out of my face.

"You have the will to give up everything for the safety of those around you and can fight off even the most powerful ninjutsu. I can't do that Bree," he said.

"Yeah, you can't do something like that; because you do it to protect those around you from getting hurt again. This is so selfish," I whispered to him. We reached the end of the street, a large portal of chakra in front of us.

"Be safe Bree," he whispered, kissing my forehead.

"Don't leave me Sasuke," I whimpered.

"I have to," he said. "I can't fight off this curse mark."

"You can," I whispered.

"You don't know that," he said.

"Neither do you," I said. "Why don't we take the chance?"

"This isn't to be taken lightly Bree. Now go see Naruto and Sakura. They will help you,"

I let another sob rip through me has Sasuke enveloped me into a hug.

"I don't want to leave you," he whispered.

"Then don't Sasuke! Please, stay with me," I said, my voice muffled from the fact that my head was buried into his blue shirt. He pushed me away for a split second.

"I'm sorry Bree," he said, turning around to walk away.

I grabbed him from behind, hugging him close.

"Don't leave me," I screamed. "I can't live another moment without you Sasuke!"

"Then don't bother living. All those times I said I loved you, I lied. I hate you and don't even care if you live anymore," I felt my heart ache as I unwrapped my arms.

"Really Sasuke?" I asked, letting the tears roll down my cheeks.

"How could I ever love someone so weak?" he asked, a cold glare draping over his eyes.

I don't think he was lying.

"I'm sorry that you even bothered with me Sasuke," I whispered.

I turned toward the portal and stepped through quickly.

**Sasuke POV.**

I can't believe had to play such a heavy lie to get her to leave.

I love her. It killed me to hurt her so much.

Before the portal closed, I reached toward her, but didn't grab ahold of her.

"Good-bye Bree," I whispered as the portal closed.

The last thing I saw of her, was the small crystal like tears roll down her cheek.

I held the kunai she had given me close.

This would be the last thing I would have of her, the last thing that would let me know that she exists.

**Bree Pov.**

I cried harder and harder every second.

Naruto, Kiba, Hinata and Sakura all tried to calm me down.

Nothing worked.

Even Bushy brow couldn't do anything, even when he wiggled his eyebrows.

That night, at my new house, there was a loud knock at the door.

I opened it to see Gaara, Temari and Kankuro there.

"Hello," I whispered with a small bow.

"My name is Gaara, this is my sister Temari and my brother Kankuro," said the boy with the gourd.

"Yes," I mumbled.

"I heard you were with Sasuke all this time," said Temari.

"Don't remind me of him," I whispered.

Suddenly, someone's arms were wrapped around me.

Gaara.

"It's okay," he whispered into my ear.

"It's not though Gaara," I whispered back.

He pulled away, a frown creased his face.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because I love Sasuke, and he hates me," I whispered.

"He said that to Sakura when he loved her. He says that to protect you," his monotonus voice hit me like a ton of bricks.

"I don't think so. Good-bye. You have to go now," I whispered, shoving the three sand siblings out the door.

When I closed it, I collapsed to the ground in sobs.

Sasuke Uchiha hates me, and there is nothing that could ever change that.

**Sasuke Pov.**

"What do you think you are doing!?" screamed Orochimaru as I flung Kabuto up against the wall.

He coughed at the impact, blood shooting from his mouth and splattering my face.

"I am an avenger Orochimaru. Don't think I won't try to go back to Bree. You allowed her to go so I would get angry, and fight harder. But I won't do anything of the sort until I get her back," I said calmly, although I was spiralling in anger.

"You will do as I say you conceited little brat," Orochimaru spat.

"No Orochimaru, I don't think I will," I said, turning around and creating a portal to Konoha.

It was night threw the portal.

I jumped in and closed it before Orochimaru could get threw.

"Bree," I whispered. "I will find you."

I ran through Konoha as fast as I could.

"Sasuke," I heard someone whisper. I turned to see Gaara standing there.

"What Gaara?" I asked.

"Are you looking for Bree?" he asked. I froze at her name.

"Yes, why?"

"I know where she is," he said. "I'll take you. She really misses you. I was just talking to her at her new home by Naruto's."

"She's living by the fox brat?" I sneered.

"Yes," said Gaara calmly.

When we reached the house, I heard "Beauty from the pain" by Superchick playing and sobs.

"Bree," I whispered, almost collapsing at the sound of her broken singing voice.

The light's go out all around me

One last candle to keep out the night

And then the darkness surrounds me

I know I'm alive

But I feel like I've died

And all that's left is to except that it's over

My dreams ran like sand

Through the fists that I made

I try to keep warm, But I just grow colder

I feel like I'm slipping away

After all this has past

--

Her voice was cut off. I think she fell asleep. I cracked open the door to see her lying on the bed, fast asleep, her body in a sheen of sweat as the music continued.

I ran up to her, trying to shake her awake.

I knew that when she looked like this, she was having a nightmare.

She started screaming, clutching at her hair.

"The eyes!" she screamed. Suddenly, she awoke, gasping for air.

Then she pinched herself when she looked at me.

Bree broke into a mess of sobs as she flung herself at me.

"Don't ever leave me!" she screamed.

"Okay," I whispered. "I won't"

**Bree Pov. (Holy, the POV's are changing a lot, haha!)**

I held Sasuke close to me, the tears streaming down my face.

"I'm so happy you're back," I mumbled to low for Sasuke to hear me.

He sighed.

"I'm sorry Bree," he whispered to me.

"For what?" I asked.

"For lying to you like that. I love you a lot," he said.

"More then Sakura?" I asked.

"Yes,"

"Karin?"

"Yes,"

"Hinata?"

"Yes."

"What about... Kiba?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

I giggled and said, "I like Yaoi manga!"

He laughed with me.

And so we slipped into this little, but perfect piece, of forever.

I pray that it would never stop, but everything stops at one point.

**Sasuke Pov. (It's not over yet!)**

I screamed as Orochimaru dragged me away. I thrashed against his grip and the grip of the other ninja holding me back.

"Bree!" I screamed as Kabuto held the kunai to her throat.

"Come with us, no trouble, or she dies," he threatened.

She was crying.

"Please Sasuke, just go. Please," she whispered to me.

"Tell him to avenge you!" screamed Kabuto, letting out an evil little laugh.

"No Sasuke! Don't listen to him!" she screamed loudly.

"Shut up!" screamed Kabuto, stabbing her hand with a ninja star.

I screamed his name, calling him whatever I could think of.

She cough, blood splurting from her mouth. Suddenly, the kunai was stabbed into her throat, and her eyes went into this blank set of brown.

"I love you, Sasuke," she whispered, before her heart stopped.

"BREE!" I screamed. They let me go and I ran up to her.

"You went to far Orochimaru," I hissed. Suddenly, Bree waws not even a memory and I was dragged back to The sound village.

Good bye Bree... I love you.

**A/N**

**THIS IS THE END!**

**Sorry everyone, I had to make Bree die D:**

**It had to go back to the story, and I can't make a sequel. I wanted to make it so that Bree lived and changed all of shippunden!**

**But I changed my mind and made her die...**

**Haha!**

**Sorry!**

**CONTEST FOR THIS FANFICTION!**

**Make a trailer for this, just PM when u finish with the link and then you will be a character in the story that I make after drowned in blood.**

**Sorry, and I feel guilty since Bree was actually me... yeah, she was. I killed myself in the story .**

**Darian Uchiha**

**This chappie was dedicated to Mimi the monkey and my friend Su-Chan!**


	12. AN

**A/N**

**To all the readers of Calm Before The Storm, I am creating a sequel. You may be thinking: How can she make a sequel? She killed off Bree!**

**Yeah, well, I came up with an idea :D**

**I have to change Bree's age to 12 though, along with the other characters. So Sasuke would be just under Orochimaru's control, not to worry though! It's just to make it work!!**

**IN the sequel, Sasuke will be older, I'll start it once I'm finished the first chapter! Get ready for it and keep an eye out, it will be called: "Rush after the storm"**


End file.
